What Should Have Happened
by CheyBaby
Summary: Rachel finally had enough, and instead of being the pushover her mother clearly saw her as, she showed her true colors. What didn't happen at regionals, but should have.


**_Hey! I'm back! For those of you that are reading Eggs or Ronan, please don't kill me! I'm working on an update for them both I promise and I will explain why I haven't given you one sooner when I update them. As always, I hope that you enjoy this, and if you do I hope that you're kind enough to leave a review. Enjoy!_**

Regionals was hard, but it was supposed to be. It was a new level of competition that Rachel had yet to experience, but for some reason she couldn't quite figure out, craved more of. Even after watching Vocal Adrenaline perform and seeing their chances dwindle exponentially she found herself bouncing on the balls of her feet, ready to take on whatever came next, and she supposed that's what gave her the courage to stand outside of where Jesse and his team prepared, where she knew her mom would be.

She hadn't seen her in weeks, but she felt like the time was right. Like they'd had enough time to think about where they stood, and she could only hope they were on the same page. Taking a deep breath Rachel steeled herself, and surged forward, probably slower than she thought because Shelby didn't startle, only looked up from stirring her coffee. "Congratulations."

Rachel watched her carefully, but her cocky smile didn't phase her, after all she knew that smile all too well. "Thanks Rachel."

"But we beat you today. I mean Jesse's a good singer, but we both know he doesn't have much heart. Vocal Adrenaline's best days are behind it." Rachel slowly moved closer, getting more excited with each step. "So, I-I have a proposition for you. Come teach at McKinley."

"Excuse me?"

Rachel's body tenses. She reached up to fix her hair, a nervous habit she thought she was rid of. "You and Mr. Schuester could be co-directors. We'd be unstoppable! There's so much that you can teach me, so much _only you_ can teach me."

"Oh Rachel, I can't do this anymore." Shelby began as she circled Rachel, moving away from the counter and towards the door. "I want a life. It took meeting you to realize all the stuff that I missed out on, I need some balance you know? I need a house, and a garden, and a dog, a family. I missed out on my chance with you and it kills me, and I can't let that happen again."

Rachel looked away, afraid to look into the eyes of the woman in front of her, afraid of breaking down in front of a woman who didn't deserve to see the pain she caused her, and whispered, "But you are."

"I'm sorry?" Her head tilted to the side, her teeth worrying the edge of her lip, a habit Rachel had definitely inherited from her.

"You are letting it happen again! Right here, right now!" Rachel practically screamed, a desperate, hysterical laugh rumbling through her chest. "Why don't you see that?"

"Rachel, I don't understand."

Rachel smiled at her, a frightening smile that made Shelby shrink back. Her eyes flashed with a fury Shelby never imagined to be in the cheer filled girl. "No, of course you don't. All you understand is _you, _and what _you _want, and what _you _need. Did you ever think even for one second that maybe I need you? Well, did you?"

"You're sixteen Rachel, you don't need me. You're practically an adult now. You have your fathers. I'll never be anything more than the woman who gave you up. We've discussed this." Shelby sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wishes that she would have watched her team perform.

"Have you not heard the words that have come out of my mouth? Did you not understand me when I came to you and told you I needed a mom, or when you made me that costume and I was so proud that I told every one that _my mom _made it for me, or just now when I asked you to coach the glee club because there are some things that no matter how much googling is done your father's cant teach you because you _need _a mother? Did you even bother to try and contact my fathers?" Rachel didn't know what was worse, the adrenaline coursing through her body or the fierce need to curl up and cry, but maybe it was the combination of the two.

"Rachel I-"

"No, of course you didn't!" Rachel interrupted what she assumed would be a flimsy excuse or bad apology. "Because if you had, you would have found out that they're dead. You would have found out that I have been on my own for the last few years, and when I found you, or thought I found you anyway, I was so happy because I thought maybe now I would have someone to love me again. Someone to cheer for me at events like this where there isn't anyone to support us in the first place, someone to hug me and tell me it get's better when I come home from school with slushy stained clothes in my bag. Hell, someone to fight for me because I come home every day with slushy stained clothes in my bag." Rachel paused, and took a deep breath, her eyes roaming over the tear stained face of the woman who gave her up and then rejected her. "But no. Instead, I got you. A woman who so badly wants the baby she gave up, that she can't have a relationship with the young woman she found. A woman who didn't get what she wanted so instead she walked away, and to think that I ever called you my mom. You are the furthest thing from a mom than I could ever imagine. If you win today I hope that you look at that trophy every day for the rest of your life and remember me."

"Rachel, wait. Let me talk."

Grabbing the door handle Rachel paused. "Goodbye Shelby." She walked quickly down the hall, the tears already pushing to come out. She knew the rest of her team would be back in time for the judge's announcement so she didn't hesitate pushing the door open with all her strength, the cold hair hitting her face immediately.

Finally making it to her car she didn't pause to cry like she normally would. Thrusting her key into the ignition she quickly backed out, and set out on her way. There was somewhere she needed to be, something she needed to do before it was too late.

"Mrs. Fabray?" Rachel asked as she approached the blonde woman sitting in the tiny maternity ward waiting room. She looked frazzled, but happy. This was a woman she could admire, a woman she could wish was her own mom. Sure, she'd made her mistakes, she let her husband kick her daughter out, but she fixed her mistake. She owned up to it and was willing to accept whatever small piece of forgiveness Quinn could offer her, and Rachel envied Quinn for that. "Can I see her?"

"She asked to be alone, but I think she just wanted a break from that Noah boy. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. She's in room 108." Judy smiled a teary eyed smile and Rachel could only imagine it was because she was getting another chance.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fabray." Rachel smiled back at her before taking off down the hall. 102, 104, 106, 108. Rachel knocked gently before slowly pushing the door open. She knew she should have waited for a reply, but what she needed to say was too important.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the competition." Quinn whispered, barely taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms.

"I was, but I needed to talk to you." Wringing her hands together, Rachel took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "She's beautiful Quinn."

Quinn's smile grew into a grin as she briefly looked up at her glee mate, the joy etched into the golden flecks in her eyes. "Isn't she?"

"You can't give her up Quinn."

"What?"

"You can't give her up. If you give her up you'll regret it, and you know it. You already love her so much. I heard your mom. She wants you to come home, she wants to make room for her. Let her. Be a good mother, let your mother be a better mother and a good grandmother. Just don't give her up and let her end up like me, and please for the love of Barbra Streisand don't end up like Shelby. You'll make a wonderful mother Quinn, I just know it." Rachel smiled, and stood up, patting the other girl's leg. "Just give yourself a chance. You're already in love with her, I saw it on your face the second I stepped into this room."

Quinn sat there staring at the small girl's back. She tortured this girl, called her names, had her slushied, and here she was telling her she would be a good mother. She didn't deserve it. "Wait." Quinn called out, slightly louder than before, but still quiet so she didn't disturb the bundle in her arms. Rachel turned around, the door half open and Quinn offered her an apologetic smile. "Thank you."


End file.
